The Dare that Changed it All
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: How can one dare change your life? Jade West dares Freddie Benson to go outside into the forest and try to find Bigfoot, but when he gets bit by a snarling creature, he's forced to be a creature of the night. . Based off the MTV show Teen Wolf. Rated M because "M"TV. Warning: Gore and other things. Official first chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I was gonna do an iCarly version of Teen Wolf, but then I decided to just make a iCarly and Victorious crossover of it. So is this good? **

Jade West as Allison Argent

Freddie Benson as Scott McCall

Sam Puckett as Kira

Carly Shay as Cora

Spencer Shay as Derek

Cat Valentine as Lydia

Robbie Shapiro as Stiles

Tori Vega as Erica

Beck Oliver as Isaac

**A/N: Review what you think and if you have any changes, let me know! **


	2. Prologue

_**A/N: This takes place after "iBelieve in Bigfoot". Pretend the RV wasn't stolen and that Jade, Beck, and Andre went with them on the trip. In this, Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie live in Seattle and attend Ridgeway. **_

Not far beyond the heavily dense forest sat in R.V. It glistened in the moonlight, which Jade West and Freddie Benson were looking at. They were the only ones still up in the dark R.V.

"I wonder what makes the moonlight so irresistible." Freddie broke the lingering silence. Jade ran her fingers through her messed up curls. She just looked at him and shrugged.

"I wonder if that Sydney Van Gurben even has a life."

Freddie scoffed, "I doubt it."

"A guy pretending to be a creature that probably doesn't even exist? Yeah, that's not weird at all." Jade replied sarcastically. Freddie chuckled just before Jade changed the subject. "So, let's say you went out and found the real Bigfoot right in front of you. How would you react?"

"I would, you know, act like a man. Kill it."

"With what? Your skull? There's no weapons in the woods for you to kill it."

"Well, I mean if I had a gun, I would kill it whatever bullet you can use to kill a monster like Bigfoot."

"Speaking of Bigfoot," Jade smirked a little. "I dare you to go out into the woods and try to find him. Take a camera and take a picture of him for proof."

"You realize this is dangerous, right?" Freddie glanced at the clock. "And besides, it's 3 in the morning. And dark outside."

"You said you can't have a little fun in the middle of the night. Come on, Freddie, do it."

Freddie just rolled his eyes and stood up. Jade handed a camera just as he walked out. She silently closed the door behind him.

Heading down the winding path further into the woods, Freddie stayed alert. As he walked, he thought a little. _What if there really was Bigfoot? What would __**he**__, Freddie Benson, do? What would Bigfoot do? _

His thoughts were interrupted by a twig snapping. He turned around and shouted, "Real funny, Jade. You can come out now!"

But there was no answer. "Jade?" He backed away a little, fear taking over his body, making him stone cold. "Spence? Sam?" He called out, thinking that one of them might've overheard he and Jade talking.

He started running when he heard something running after him. He didn't look back as he made his way back to the RV. But the creature caught up with him. He twisted and turned to see a large, hairy creature with beady red eyes biting him, dragging him across the ground. He could barely get a hold of a nearby tree.

Fighting back, he struggled to get up and run. Finally getting away, he limps across the forest, brushing through branches and leaves. He reaches the RV and stops, standing there to see if anything else followed him. Looking down, he saw a bite on his abdomen, blood running to stain his pants.

But that wasn't the last thing; a howl was heard through the trees, through the houses and in the night. Panting, he looks in the distance.

_**A/N: How was that for a prologue? **_


	3. Message!

ATTENTION READERS! This account will be no more later after my yahoo account was deleted so this story and all my other stories will be continued on my second account, Skyler Samuels.


End file.
